Stormwind Steel
Category:Businesses Introduction Stormwind Steel knows that buying your armor or weapons can be a life changing purchase. Armor isn't cheap and neither is what it protects. Our work force keeps customer satisfaction as the first priority. We aim to provide honest products that satisfy customers’ defensive and offensive needs as well as sustainable values, by offering armor and weapons which meet the highest protection standards, and the sharpest performance. We offer high quality and reliable tools of war at an average cost with the guarantee of additional repair packages to fit individual needs. We do custom orders for both weapons and armor! Interested in a fancy set? If it can be crafted we'll make it! History of Stormwind Steel Stormwind steel was founded almost ten years ago shortly after the reconstruction of Stormwind. Marcus J. Krenind purchased the store with the intent to make it one of Stormwind’s finest for armor and weapons. It had a rough start as most adventurers seemed to be finding quality armor elsewhere. To cope with this, Marcus began to craft armor for the Stormwind Military, to which the store still supplies to this day. Over the years the shop expanded, adopting several features to allow for several services. There was an in-store forge, sharpening station, anvils, and other tools that Marcus would of needed. There was also several dummies set up to display armor. As time went on, Stormwind Steel became a rather successful business, responsible for crafting high quality weapons and armor. Most of which was crafted by Marcus, though when his son came of age he took him on as an apprentice. Marcus often pulled John from his studies in order to teach him more about blacksmithing. Over the years John became nearly as good as his father, able to replicate his fathers work to the letter, though he didn't know nearly as much as Marcus. Nevertheless together, Marcus and John flourished, turning Stormwind Steel into what it is today. However with the loss of Marcus at the Broken Shore, John is now the owner of Stormwind Steel. He's concerned with keeping his father’s legacy alive and will see to it that this store lasts until the end. With this in mind, hes hoping to branch out to supply as much as he can handle. He is also looking for aspiring smiths to take under his wing, or to employ those already talented! . Catalog Standard Guard & Infantry Armor Full armor set cost: 5g 50s Repair cost: 35s Estimated completion time: Ten-Twelve Days. Information: This armor protects the best the Alliance has to offer. Featuring thick protective plate, leather reinforcement, and mail coverage underneath. With a set like this, you're likely to make it home from that distant battlefield! NOTICE: Due to several impersonations of guards, orders of this set must be placed in person with correct forms of identification. Along with a letter confirming your status from your commanding officer. The armor is crafted out of the finest steel. . Dark Iron Plate Full armor set cost: 12g Repair cost: 2g Estimated completion time: Fifteen-Eighteen days Information: Originally crafted by the grand smiths of Shadowforge city, this heavy armor set offers some of the best protection available! It's thick plate will stop even the mightiest blow. The armor is crafted out of Dark Iron, which has become more abundant in recent years. Such abundance as allowed for cheaper construction of such sets! . Chain-mail & Plate Full armor set cost: 3g Repair cost: 20s Estimated completion time: Six-Eight days Information: The original idea that would become this set was to have a medium weight armor that could offer substantial protection! This was the result. The medium plate is enough to stop a sword, dagger, or any projectile! Such plate covers much of the vital areas of the body. However to provide less weight to the user, several parts have been replaced with chain-mail, replacing the much heavier plate. This armor is made from the finest iron available! . Tinker's Armor Full armor set cost: 14g Repair cost: 2g Estimated completion time: Nineteen-Twenty days Information: Designed for gnomes by gnomes, this set offers all an aspiring tinker could need for protection. There is room inside the armor itself to line wiring for gadgets and other utility every tinker uses to strive in battle. Due to the materials used and the engineering upgrades applied to this set, this set can get quite costly. . Ornate Heavy Plate Full armor set cost: 21g Repair cost: 5g Estimated completion time: Nineteen-Twenty-three days Information: Looking for a heavy plate armor set to fit your needs? Consider this ornate and protective set! It offers excellent protection, being crafted from thorium bars. Its a very heavy set to wear, but you wont be easily taken down with such a set covering your hide! . . Truesteel Heavy Armor Full armor set cost: 30g Repair cost: 5g Estimated completion time: Nineteen-Twenty-three days Information: Forged from materials from Draenor, this expensive set offers excellent protecting to the wearer! The heavy palate is not to easily broken, and you'll find arrows and swords seeming to bounce off you! This pristine set comes in brown, purple, green, and blue! . . Starting out? Full armor set cost: 1g 50s Repair cost: 3s Estimated completion time: Two-Three days Information: Hoping to start a life as an adventurer but you don't want to explore the world without protection? Don't have the gold to spend on state of the art armor? Look no further than this cost effective set! This protective yet cheap armor will save your life. The iron links will stop even the mightiest swing of a sword! . . . Ornate Demonsteel Armor Full armor set cost: 17g 50s Repair cost: 3g Estimated completion time: Twelve-Fourteen days Information: Looking to march into battle as a shining golden mountain? Well check out this fantastic set! This armor was designed by the denizens of the Broken Isles and is made of the resources found there! Each piece is made of thick plate, enough to stop even a Tauren's mace! . . . Weapons & Shields Here at Stormwind Steel we offer a variety of weapons and shields! Most come in any colors and shapes. Here are some examples of our past works! If you're interested in a custom weapon, feel free to stop by the store and explain what you're after. If it's possible to craft it, we'll do it!